Käyttäjä:Osteriossi11/Laskin/Max hit (Magic)
Your max hit is }}}|yes| }}} |wind strike=90 |water strike=100 |earth strike=110 |fire strike=120 |#default=0}}| }}} |snare=20 |entangle=50 |#default=0 }})+ ( }}} |#default|wind strike=20 |water strike=40 |earth strike=60 |fire strike=80 |wind bolt= }}}|yes|120|90}} |water bolt= }}}|yes|130|100}} |earth bolt= }}}|yes|140|110}} |fire bolt= }}}|yes|150|120}} |wind blast=130 |water blast=140 |earth blast=150 |fire blast=160 |wind wave=170 |water wave=180 |earth wave=190 |fire wave=200 |wind surge=220 |water surge=240 |earth surge=260 |fire surge=280 |crumble undead=150 |magic dart=(100+ }+ }}}|potion|}} |#default|none|no=0 |wizard's mind bomb|wizards mind bomb|wizard mind bomb= }>49|3|2}} |mature wmb|mature wizards mind bomb|mature wizard's mind bomb|mature wizard mind bomb= }>49|4|3}} |magic essence=3 |magic=5 |extreme|extreme magic|overload|wolpertinger|wolpertinger scroll|magic focus|magic focus scroll=7 |magic cape|cape=1 }}) |iban blast=250 |saradomin strike= }}}|yes|300|200}} |claws of guthix= }}}|yes|300|200}} |flames of zamorak= }}}|yes|300|200}} |snare=0 |entangle=0 |smoke rush=130 |shadow rush=140 |blood rush=150 |ice rush=160 |miasmic rush=180 |smoke burst=170 |shadow burst=180 |blood burst=210 |ice burst=220 |miasmic burst=240 |smoke blitz=230 |shadow blitz=240 |blood blitz=250 |ice blitz=260 |miasmic blitz=280 |smoke barrage=270 |shadow barrage=280 |blood barrage=290 |ice barrage=300 |miasmic barrage=320 }} * (1+ }}}|potion|}} |#default|none|no=0 |wizard's mind bomb|wizards mind bomb|wizard mind bomb= }>49|0.09|0.06}} |mature wmb= }>49|0.12|0.09}} |magic essence=0.09 |magic=0.15 |extreme|extreme magic|overload|wolpertinger|wolpertinger scroll|magic focus|magic focus scroll=0.21 |magic cape|cape=0.03 }} + }}}|staff|}} |#default|none|no=0 |gravite=0.05 |ahrim's|ahrims|ancient|master|master wand|zuriel's|zuriels|void|void knight|void knight mace=0.1 |of light|light=0.15 |chaotic=0.2 }} + }}}|necklace|}} |#default|no|none=0 |arcane pulse=0.05 |arcane blast=0.1 |arcane stream=0.15 }} + }}}|helmet|}}|helm|}} |#default|none|no=0 |yes|hexcrest|full slayer=0.15 }} + }}}|yes|0.2|0}} )+ }}}|yes|40|0}} ) * }}} |#default|no=1 |yes= }}} |fire strike|fire bolt|fire blast|fire wave|fire surge=1.5 |ice rush|ice burst|ice blitz|ice barrage=0 |#default=1}} ) }} |yes, fire cape|yes fire cape|yes with fire cape|fire cape= }}} |fire strike|fire bolt|fire blast|fire wave|fire surge=2 |ice rush|ice burst|ice blitz|ice barrage=0 |#default=1}} ) }} }} + }}} |#default|no=0 |yes=0 |yes, fire cape|yes fire cape|yes with fire cape|fire cape= }}} |ice rush|ice burst|ice blitz|ice barrage=0 |#default=40}} ) }} }})}} )}}}} }}} |saradomin strike|iban blast|flames of zamorak=1 |#default=0}} * }}}|staff|}} |#default=0 |gravite|ahrim's|ahrims|ancient|master|master wand|zuriel's|zuriels|void|void knight|void knight mace|of light|light|chaotic=1 }})}} + }}} |claws of guthix=1 |#default=0}} * }}}|staff|}} |#default=0 |gravite|ahrim's|ahrims|ancient|master|master wand|zuriel's|zuriels|of light|light|chaotic=1 }})}} + }}} |miasmic rush|miasmic burst|miasmic blitz|miasmic barrage=1 |#default=0}} * }}}|staff|}} |#default=1 |zuriel's=0 }})}} + }}} |magic dart=1 |#default=0}} * }}}|staff|}} |#default=1 |of light|none=0 }})}} + }}}|helmet|}}|helm|}} |#default|none|no=0 |yes|hexcrest|full slayer=1 }} * }}}|yes|1|0}})}} + }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}} * }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}})}} + }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}} * }}} |no=0 |#default=1}})}} + }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}} * }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}})}} + }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}} * }}} |no=0 |#default=1}})}} + }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}} * }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}})}} + }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}} * }}} |no=0 |#default=1}})}} ) )}})>0|, however this combination of circumstances is impossible because:|}} }}} |saradomin strike|iban blast|flames of zamorak=1 |#default=0}} * }}}|staff|}} |#default=0 |gravite|ahrim's|ahrims|ancient|master|master wand|zuriel's|zuriels|void|void knight|void knight mace|of light|light|chaotic=1 }})}} + }}} |claws of guthix=1 |#default=0}} * }}}|staff|}} |#default=0 |gravite|ahrim's|ahrims|ancient|master|master wand|zuriel's|zuriels|of light|light|chaotic=1 }})}} + }}} |magic dart=1 |#default=0}} * }}}|staff|}} |#default=1 |of light|none=0 }})}})>0|*The staff that you selected isn't capable of casting that spell.|}} }}} |miasmic rush|miasmic burst|miasmic blitz|miasmic barrage=1 |#default=0}} * }}}|staff|}} |#default=1 |zuriel's=0 }})}})>0|*Miasmic spells can only be cast with Zuriel's staff.|}} }}}|helmet|}}|helm|}} |#default|none|no=0 |yes|hexcrest|full slayer=1 }} * }}}|yes|1|0}})}} + }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}} * }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}})}} + }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}} * }}} |no=0 |#default=1}})}} + }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}} * }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}})}})>0|*The Castlewar brace only hits on other players within Castlewars , and can't be used against slayer monsters or other NPCs.|}} }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}} * }}} |no=0 |#default=1}})}} + }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}} * }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}})}})>0|*The Ferocious ring is only active in Kurdal's dungeon, which doesn't contain any Ice strykewyrms, or Salarin the Twisted.|}} }}} |yes=1 |#default=0}} * }}} |no=0 |#default=1}})}} )>0|*You have stated you are fighting both Ice strykewyrms, and Salarin the Twisted.|}} TÄMÄ ON VAIN TESTI! ÄLÄ TULE SOTKEMAAN TÄTÄ KIITOS!'